


Demolition Lovers

by laroux74



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, My OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74





	Demolition Lovers

Once more Sam checks his messages. He keeps feeling like he's in the  
wrong place. Funny of all the places he's been this chain restaurant  
is what feels wrong. He listens to the message for what could possibly  
be the fifth time since he sat down. As it begins Sam sees him walk  
through the door, Peter.

About 3 months ago Sam got an a bus in Texas. It was one of those  
odd times he & Dean had to be in two places at the same time. Peter  
was already there, sitting in the very last row of seats. Sam only saw  
him because he walked back there, he always did, it was the only place  
he could stretch out his legs.

Peter was staring out the window as Sam sat down, making sure to  
leave a seat between them. As he sat Peter turned to look. Peter  
generally likes these bus trips to clear his head, forget who he is,  
what he can do. Usually preferring to be alone. As soon as he sees  
Sam. feels Sam, he knows this time will be different.

As Peter walks over to the table Sam is sitting at Sam remembers why  
he was drawn to him instantly. The darkness in his eyes brimming with  
hope & passion, some of the same things Sam loathed about himself,  
made him feel weak, with Peter it was strength. It was all Sam could  
do not to tackle him right there in the middle of the Friday's.

They sit and eat, fried mac & cheese, burgers, no one notices them.  
But it didn't matter to the two men. They notice no one but each  
other.

Sam slides out of the circular booth. After he turns to offer a hand  
to Peter as he comes to the edge of the bench to guide him down the  
small step from the booth to the floor. Peter smiles as he takes Sam's  
hand. As he steps down he stumbles, losing his balance he falls into  
Sam. Not prepared Sam also stumbles and falls backward onto the floor.  
Peter lands on top of him. Both begin laughing, causing quite a scene.  
Moments after the laughter starts Sam is sobbing. Peter quickly gets  
himself back into the booth, Sam still on the floor at his feet. He  
knew he had not hurt him, it wasn't that sort of crying.

Getting himself together, starting to get himself off the floor, Sam  
stops when his head is even with Peter's knees. He looks up into his  
brown eyes and once more loses control. Peter runs his fingers through  
Sam's hair, softly asks what is wrong. But nothing is wrong, Sam looks  
up at Peter, takes his hand and pulls himself up a bit closer so he  
was inches from those eyes. He can't stop there, he moves closer and  
presses his mouth against Peter's, hard and hot. As he pulls away he  
barely whispers about getting out of the restaurant.

Luckily Sam has a motel room right behind the Friday's. As soon as  
they are in the door Sam throws Peter against it. Kissing him harder  
that Peter ever imagined being kissed, he inhales Sam's scent, it  
drives him crazy, it has since that first moment on the bus. Unable to  
keep in control he pushes back on Sam, landing on top of him on the  
bed in the middle on the room. Sam is taken back of the strength of  
the smaller man, now straddling his chest.

With his hand behind him Peter slowly undoes Sam's belt and pants and  
he leans over to kiss him once more. Sam loves the taste of Peter's  
mouth, like candy and fire. He runs his hands under his shirt pushing  
it up over his head as he does. Sam pushes Peter back up so he can  
remove the garment then leaning forward himself so he can run his  
mouth along his beautiful skin, needing to taste it, wanting to taste  
every inch of his body. The sound that comes from Peter's throat is  
the most amazing thing Sam has ever heard.

Arching his back as Sam's mouth begins to explore Peter gently runs  
his palm over the front of Sam's road worn jeans. The gasp he feels  
against his chest taken as permission, he pushes his hand under the  
band of Sam's boxers taking his cock into his hand. Sam falls backward  
onto the bed, moving him self upward pressing himself into Peter's  
gasp.

Peter slowly brings himself to the edge on the bed sliding Sam's  
pants onto the floor. Kneeling in front of him, running his mouth and  
tongue along Sam's inner thigh. Peter can feel the heat and desire  
radiating off of Sam as he runs his hand from his cock up his chest.  
Peter needs to see his face when he comes. His eyes heavy lidded, the  
clench of his jaw, the anger that it releases. He pushes himself up  
from the floor and goes over to his bag to grab the lube he made sure  
he put in there before he left New York.

The tube lands on Sam's chest with the information that Peter needs  
to be fucked, like now. He can't say no to the sly grin, especially  
after those words have been breathlessly whispered into his ear. He  
runs one hand over Peter's spine, as he does Peter arches into his  
touch, like a magnet. Sam brings his other hand to the base of his  
spine, running his fingers now cool and slick with lube down the swell  
of his perfect ass. He presses down as his leans forward to kiss Peter  
as he lets two fingers enter.

His hips rock back to meet his hand and cause Sam to go deeper. There  
in no better feeling than Sam Winchester inside of him. Peter runs his  
tongue across Sam's collarbone, there is a small pool of sweat forming  
at the base of his throat. He adjusts himself so their bodies are  
aligned, pushing his leg in between Sam's, brushing his painful  
erection against his.

Now that Peter is lying perfectly on top of him Sam can not resist any  
longer. He slides his hand between them and grasps his cock,  
transferring what lube was left on his fingers. Peter lifts himself up  
and on top of Sam. The sound Sam makes as Peter lowers himself onto  
him is almost enough to make him come that second. Instead he locks  
his ankles around Sam's knees and reaches back and balances himself by  
digging every finger into his inner thigh. This once more makes Sam  
gasp in agonizing ecstasy.

The thrusting starts off gentle, it always does, Sam does his best to  
keep it this way, thinking he will hurt Peter. But after a few moments  
of being rode like that he loses control. He knows it is why Peter  
does it, he's told him. He also knows that he likes to watch him lose  
control. As he thinks this he thrusts himself harder into Peter,  
watching him as he is being watched. It bothered him at first then Sam  
accepted it, now it just made it all hotter. He knows he is going to  
come soon.

His orgasm starts at his toes, Peter can feel it once it reaches his  
knees and he starts to release the hold he has on Sam. Once the sound  
starts just below his stomach Peter begins to lift himself off of him.  
All he wants to do at this moment is run his lips down his jaw, latch  
himself to his neck. He leans forward and nuzzles himself into that  
spot he loves so much. He can feel his rapid heartbeat slowing down  
against his lips. Running his teeth over the vein as he kisses and  
sucks.

Once Sam puts himself back together he pushes Peter off of him, almost  
immediately burring face in Peter's lap. Peter exhales all the air in  
his lungs as he runs his tongue along the vein of his cock before  
softly flicking the head. Gasping the base with his hand Sam slowly  
takes all of Peter in.

Gripping the bedding like he was falling to his death, Peter whimpers  
as he places his other hand on Sam head, weaving his fingers into his  
hair. It's all he can do to let Sam have control now and not just fuck  
his face. With every flick of his tongue, the circular motions he  
makes on the head of his cock, his hand perfectly mimicking the motion  
at the base. This isn't going to take much longer Peter thinks to  
himself as he lets out a half moan half whimper once more.

As he begins to come Sam takes all of Peter in, swallowing every bit  
of the sweet saltiness. He feels the grip in his hair turn into more  
of a pet and Sam brings himself back onto the bed and lies next to  
Peter.


End file.
